Crystal Heart
by WolfTsamisyu7
Summary: Pitch has been defeated, everything should be good right? Well not for the girl Pitch has been kept prisoner for a years. What if she given a duty that could set her free but what happens when she meets the boy with ocean blue eyes. Can she learn that there is more to the world than darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers, to those that have read my recent story; Paul's Baby Sister; I apologize for not updating a chapter in a while but I am running low on ideas for it, would love to hear feedback on ideas. But I have recently become obsessed with Rise of the Guardians, so without further ado, I present Crystal Heart.**

"Ugh! those wretched Guardians!" Pitch Black exclaims causing the large bird like cages that hung from the ceiling of his lair to shake, "AZALEA!"

A young girl, laying in one of the cages, slowly wakes up, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Yes?" her once beautiful strawberry blond hair was now matted and dirty as it fell over her dull eyes

Pitch floats up to her cage and opened it, extending a pale grey hand to her, "Come."

Azalea is instantly filled with fear, the same fear she has been trying to overcome for over a century, "W-what are you going to do to me?" her voice was scratchy from screaming at the nightmares that haunt her at night

He smiles, to anyone else that would seem like a sincere smile, but Azalea knew that it wasn't anything close to that, "It is time for you to be of use to me." dark demon like horses appear behind him, "You are going up to the surface. You must gain their trust and exploit their weakness's and in return...I will set you free."

Azalea gasps as her mind falls into a memory:

"No matter what you have to do," her mother gasps as her life life slowly drains out of her, "No matter the cost...Y-you Must gain your freedom. Promise me my little flower.."

Azalea opens her pirate-gold eyes, determined to keep her mothers last wish, she nods at Pitch, "I'll do it."

Without another word, she's thrown onto the back of one of the horses, it rears than charges up to the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

It's cold... And it's dark

But Azalea has lived in both of them for as long as she could remember. She could hardly remember what it felt like to have the sun shining on her fair skin or feeling the warm grass under her bare feet as she ran through fields of flowers like she used to.

'Open your eyes my little flower'

'Mother?' Her eyes shoot open,taking in the winter terrain that she was in, but no one else was there

'Maybe I'm just hearing things.'

A warm chuckle glides on the freezing winter breeze,'No you are not sweetheart,look up'

Azalea obeys the gentle voice and her golden eyes land on the biggest and brightest moon she has ever seen in her life and next to it was a beautiful shining star,'Are you the star,mother?'

'Yes my daughter,your guiding star, you may not have always known it but I was always there watching over you'

Azalea feels anger at the sound of her mothers voice admitting that she watched as her only child was tortured every night from nightmares but soon the emotion is replaced with hope and happiness

That is until she remembers the reason she was out of that dark hell hole

Azalea looks around,'So where exactly am I mother?'

'Your at the n-'

"Hey!" Azalea feels big furry hands grab her and throw her in a sack, '**Mother!'**

There was no answer as she felt being tossed in the air than land hard on the ground

"Jack! What is meaning of this?" she heard a thick Russian voice say

"Me and the yeti's found her out in the snow" she heard another say

Azalea clawed at the bag until she was able to stick her head out, "Whoa.." Standing before was a tall man with long white hair and beard, the one Pitch described as North, or Santa clause

"Do not be afraid little one" North cooed, kneeling down in front of her, "What is your name?"

"Azalea?!"

Azalea jumps to her feet and she comes face to face, well face to chest,given her small figure, she looks up and her eyes meet bright emerald eyes

"Dad.."


	3. Chapter 3

Azalea's heart races as she's pulled into the arms of the person who has loved her since she was a baby, except her mother obviously, the one who fought with all his might when her and her mother were stolen, the one who taught her to love Spring.

Bunnymund held his daughter tightly, her and his wife Phlox were stolen by Pitch, Azalea was only ten, but now she looked like she was at least 19. It was a few years later when the Man in the Moon spoke to Bunny saying that Phlox was killed by the nightmares that Pitch could not control.

His heart broke, he loved her with all of his heart..Phlox was Bunny's first and only love, he had met her when she was just a little girl on Easter, she had just lost her parents and she was struggling to believe in him.. In hope.. He had revealed himself and he instanly fell in love with her and over the years he became her Guardian until her finally asked for her hand in marriage. It was unfortantely obvious that they could not have a child so they prayed to the Man in the Moom to bless them with a child and they were answerd for one night Phlox was in a meadow picking flowers when she noticed a pure white wolf walking toward her with something wrapped in a blanket hanging in its muzzle, the wolf placed it gently in Phlox's lap than vanished, she unwrapped it to see the most beautiful baby she had ever seen, Bunny decided to name her Azalea after a beautiful spring flower.

"My beautiful daughter.." he whispers softly into her ear, he looked up to the square hole in the roof where there was a clear vision of the Moon, **'Thank you.'**

Jack stood there shocked, 'Wow.. Did not see that coming. Who knew the kangarrro had such a... Good looking daughter.' he glanced over at North who was looking at Bunnymund and Azalea in adoration, Jack rolled his eyes, "So, Bunny, you have a daughter."

Bunny pushed Azalea behind him protectively, pulling out his boomerang, "Don't even think about it Frost." he snarled.

North gets in front of Jack, "Bunny, know Jack means no harm, none of us do. Is okay."

Bunny takes a deep breath, controling his anger, he feels Azalea climb on his back and his heart is filled with love

"Daddy who are those guys?" she asks

He smiles, "This is North and Jack Frost." he introduces, pointing to them. He may have been put through hell with losing his wife but he had his daughter back.. And he couldnt be anymore happier


End file.
